


Mad-lib communication.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima talks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad-lib communication.

Hanai spotted Tajima and Mihashi in the box as he stepped up to practice batting: the dark-haired boy was, from the looks of it, telling Nishiura’s pitcher another one of his nonsensical and oftentimes embarrassingly sordid stories in his typical, flaily, uniquely Tajima way. Mihashi, in turn, looked properly attentive (Hanai remembered Tajima calling it Mihashi’s deer-in-headlights-but-hey-at-least-it’s-not-Abe-kun-getting-angry-at-me-this-time expression). Or at least he had at first glance. A second look confirmed that the pitcher was blushing deep red down to the tips of his ears. Hanai felt a chill go down his spine. He batted once and immediately marched over.

  
“—And then I was like COME ON HANAI IT’LL BE FUN! And he was like NUUUU! So I just leapt over the table and pulled down his pants, and — oh, hi, Hanai!”

  
Tajima grinned up at him, unaffected, as always, by the expression on Hanai’s face. It took Hanai some time to manage out words beyond the “I’LL KILL YOU!” that was lodged in his throat.

  
“What. Do you think. You’re doing?”

  
“Oh, I’m just giving Mihashi a sex talk!”

  
“…………………………………………………I can see that.”

  
Tajima tilted his head. “So, what’s up?”

  
Hanai stomped off. He distinctly heard Tajima shout something like “HANAIIIII~~~!!! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I’VE BEEN TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT HOW BIG YOU ARE!” but he told his mind that it was just a bee in his ear, in the interest of preserving his peace of mind.  



End file.
